Rocket Guitar Case
(through the 2015 Top Event Weapons) • (separately during Trial 2 of the Chinese New Year 3 (Event)) |Damage? = 4|Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 6 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Explosive / MX Weapon}} RGC1.png|Rocket Guitar Case In Menu. RGC2.png|Rocket Guitar Case Equipped View. imageatomcase.png|If you look closely beside the badge with a broken heart, there's an AtomDrome logo Rocket guitar gun.jpg|The "Rocket Guitar Case" as shown in the movie. Unbenannt-0.png|The weapon's rocket! RGCRload1.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) RGCRload2.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) The Rocket Guitar Case is an explosive weapon that was first introduced in the Mexican Fiesta (Update). It has six rounds in the clip. It is like an upgraded version of the Missile Launcher but the Rocket Guitar Case has a faster reload speed and fire rate. If equipped with the Black Charro Mask, the Rocket Guitar Case is like the Thumper with six shots in the clip. This weapon Accuracy is very poor; its crosshairs are same as the Heavy Machine Gun crosshair even when standing still and it's very difficult to kill someone at long range. Overall a very powerful weapon. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * Capable of killing players with one shot if equipped with the Black Charro Mask or Veteran Técnico Mask or Wasp Helmet or Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket. * Damage, Accuracy, Agility, and reload speed can be improved by equipping the corresponding MX Masks from either the MX Pack or the Black Charro Gear; with either or both Black Charro Jacket and Black Charro Pants, Wasp Helmet and Mobile Assisted Unit R.I. * Easy to use at mid-range. * Fast fire rate. * Able to kill players equipped with explosive-resistance armors quicker than most of the explosive weapons. * Quick reload speed. * The rocket curve can provide some interesting kills for professional players. 'Disadvantages' * The rockets curve down whenever they are shot far away. * Very weak Accuracy. * Small clip (6). * No auto-aim. * Explosion radius is small. * Slow movement speed. * Damage reduced by all Anti-Explosive Pack, Veteran Rudo Mask, and Rudo Wrestler Mask, Black Hero Armor, Red Hero Armor. * Auto kill is common when careless. Trivia * The Rocket Guitar Case resembles Quino's Rocket Guitar Case in the movie Desperado. This, together with Kampa's Armed Guitar Case and El Mariachi's "equipment "guitar case are the weapons belonging to the three members of the guitar band *However, in the movie Desperado, the rocket guitar case has only two rounds in one clip and a slow RoF, while at the same time, a much larger damage similar to the Ghost Cannon because it can blow up a jeep in the movie. * It is an MX tagged weapon. * If you look closely at this weapons Mexican flag and the MX fan shirt, the first color in the MX Rocket Launcher starts with red, while the shirt starts with green. * When equipped with both Health skills and both protection against explosives skills, the player can survive 1 shot in the ground without any Armor that boosts Health, 2 shots for Armor that boosts 30% Health armor, 3 shots with the Anti-Explosive Pack (30% Health + extra 60% protection against explosives), or 4 shots with the Anti-Explosive Vest and Anti-Explosive Pants with the Veteran Rudo Mask (10% Health + 25% extra protection against MX tagged weapons). * Its stats from greater to lesser (Damage to Agility). * It returned during the second trial of Chinese New Year 3 (Event) for ! * It's the only weapon in the game to have multiple symbols on it. * Strangely, the MX-tag of this weapon was "gone" during the Chinese New Year 2017 (Update), although this is most likely to be a glitch as its properties as an MX weapon still remains. ** As of the Cyber Menace (Update), the MX tag has been removed permanently but the properties of the weapon still remain. *Interesting fact: the symbols on the weapon can also be seen on other equipments (see below). Rfs.png|The symbol on the weapon's can be seen on other items in the game as well! Missile Launcher.png|On the left-side of the Missile Launcher! Howitzer Gun Cutted.png|The front-and-right-side of the Howitzer Gun. Close Quarters Pack view-0.png|On the Close Quarters Pack. Road Warriorlogo.png|And on the left-shoulder of the Biker Vest. See also * MX Pack * Bazooka * Scoped Rocket Launcher * Missile Launcher * Monkey Staff * Ghost Cannon Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:MX Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Explosives Category:AtomDrome Equipments Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons